


Was It A Curse?

by lucifers_first



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elizabeth Swann was a lustful, pirating, heart-breaker, stuck in the life of the governor's daughter and Captain Jack Sparrow was confronted with new emotions on meeting her? What if it was Elizabeth who went with Jack on his quest for the Black Pearl? This story is a re-write of the original story, Curse of the Black Pearl, with lust, love, comedy, and buckets of sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Suitor

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, startled wide with fear. Her breath came in short bursts and she lay still for a moment, gathering herself.

Only a dream. It was only a dream, she chanted in her head.

But the image of black sails, fog and flames still burned clear in her mind. And a boy…Will?

Darkness surrounded her and she lay motionless. Was it just a dream?

Or was it a jumbled childhood memory?

Elizabeth sat up slowly and looked around, half expecting to see someone looming over her. She was alone.

From inside a drawer next to her bed, Elizabeth carefully removed a golden medallion with a skull emblazoned on it. She carefully rubbed her thumb over its dusty surface and it thrummed with suppressed menace, glowing harshly in the dim light.

Elizabeth remembered the day she acquired the strange object. It had been the day she met Will.

The tall young woman took a plain gold chain from inside her jewellery box and threaded it through a gap in the gold. Carefully she placed it around her pale neck, marvelling at the glinting evil that resonated from it. Pirates. So barbaric. Violent. Murderous. Rebellious. Lustful…Exciting.

Ever since the day she met William Turner, she had longed with every fibre of her being to break free of her bonds of society and womanhood and become a lawless, savage…

A knock resounded through the room and Elizabeth started out of her happy daydream. The knock sounded again and she reached quickly for her robe, knocking over her chair in the process.

From outside the door her father called out in a worried tone, "Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?"

Silly, doting old man. Elizabeth thought fondly as she called back in a flustered yelp.

"Yes - yes."

A short, weather-beaten old man shuffled in, followed by two maids. Governor Swann was in his early seventies and wore a long, white wig. The proper style for his appointed position.

He truly loved his only child and had strived to spoil and coerce his rebel of a daughter into becoming a lady befitting her rank, but he had somewhat failed.

Elizabeth refused to be primped and curled into the 'standard issue' woman an insisted on doing the most unseemly things.

Swann bustled up to his daughter and eyed her closely to make sure she was not hurt. Then he smiled and scolded her gently.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!"

One of the maids pulled back Elizabeth's heavy crimson drapes, revealing, beneath a peacock blue sky, the pretty town of Port Royale, built on a natural harbor and glazed in the mid-morning sunbeams. Light sparkled off the water below and a steady breeze watered through the now open windows, making Elizabeth's thoughts stray once again to sailing, lounging in hammocks and going without washing for days at a time…

"I have a gift for you." Her father said brightly, making Elizabeth jump as she returned her gaze to his creased face. The old man gestured to a large box that the second of the two maids was carrying. Swann lifted off the lid and displays for her a gorgeous velvet dress. Elizabeth pretended to let an admiring gasp escaped her lips.

She hated dresses, but her father meant well and she never wanted to truly hurt the kind soul.

"It's - beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth said, suddenly suspicious. She was a nineteen year old woman and her father had been trying to marry her off for some time. She kept turning down all his suitors and he dutifully agreed every time that: No, that young man was not good enough for my Lizzie.

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?" Swann said, all innocence and demure adoration. Slightly more satisfied, Elizabeth took the dress out of the box and disappeared behind a screen. The two maids followed.

"Although..." Her father continued, a bright sparkle of scheming slyness entering his pale blue eyes. "I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today."

Elizabeth groaned inwardly, knowing what was to become, but pretended to not understand her father's meaning.

"Ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Her father said grandly, as if he was sure of her approval. Elizabeth growled and shoved her head round the side of the screen.

"I knew it!" she hissed, glaring at her father, who pretended not to notice her anger.

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Elizabeth just muttered something very unladylike about rum and deck scrubbers. The maids tittered at her obscenity, but her father continued.

"He fancies you, you know."

Behind the screen, Elizabeth gasped as the maid cinches the corset tighter. Swann smiled, taking her gasp as a sign of surprise and approval at Norrington's fancy.

"How's it coming?" he asked finally, after a few more painful seconds on Elizabeth's part.

"Difficult... to say." Gasped Elizabeth, wincing as she tried to breath.

"I'm told that dress is the very latest fashion in London." Swann said, a little worried by his daughters strangled gasps.

"Well, Women in London must have learned to not breathe! Oooh! Scum sucking, mother fucking codfish that is tight!" she yelped and the three other people in the room gasped at her burst of severe foul mouthed curses.

"Elizabeth Swann! You will watch you ungodly mouth this instant and remember propriety and your place!" Her father said, acting more shock by her outburst for the maid's sakes than he really was.

Elizabeth had been cursing like a sailor since she was nine and he was used to it. But he did try to stop it, for Elizabeth's sake.

A butler appeared in the doorway, politely shielding his eyes in case he was interrupting any nakedness on Lizzie's part.

"Governor? A caller is here for you."

Her father disappeared down stairs and a few moments later Lizzie heard Will's voice and her face broke out in an evil, roughish grin.

It was unbelievably obvious that Will Turner was head over heels in love with Elizabeth Swann and Lizzie, who did not by any means reciprocate the pathetic boy's affections, delighted in toying with him and pretending to have feelings for him.

She knew it was cruel and ungodly, but she enjoyed it. It was the only way she could be a pirate. By breaking and torturing hearts, instead of bones.

She made up her face quickly and hurriedly looked herself up and down in the mirror. She muttered a string of belligerent curses as she clawed uselessly at the strangling tight corset. She knew she didn't have to try to look nice; almost every man in Port Royale drooled over her. Even the married ones.

Lizzie hurried down the hall and paused at the top of the stairs. Will, a handsome young man with a watchful demeanour, stood next to her father holding a sword. Just as he placed it back in its case he spotted Lizzie.

Her father seeing Will's transfixed gaze, turned.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!" he said reverently, looking proudly at his daughter as she elegantly descended the marble stairs. Will tried to speak, but he could not. He gave up and simply nodded emphatically.

Lizzie smirked at the lump that had risen in Will's tight breeches.

Down boy.

She thought slyly, trying to resist laughing out loud at his pain.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" she said, rushing forward and enveloping will in a tight hug. She subtly rubbed her breasts against his taught chest and lifted one knee under the dress to press into his growing erection.

She pulled back slightly, standing in front of Will so that her father could not see Will's swollen package.

"I dreamt about you last night." She said sensually, casually licking her top lip, eyes half lidded.

Will, desperately trying to cover himself, finally found his voice and blurted with surprise: "Really?"

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate –" Swann began, starting to mistrust the situation. Lizzie ignored her father and continued.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Will gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

"I could never forget it, Miss Swann." Damn right, boy. Thought Lizzie, with devilish glee. Go on drool.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" she purred softly, putting on her sweetest face and leaning into Will slightly so her nipples grazed his chest.

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always." The last sentence was almost a yelp, as the boy fought against his own animal instincts.

Elizabeth pretended to be disappointed and hurt by his response. And draws back, leaving Will to vainly attempt to shield himself from Swann.

Luckily for him, Swann's eyes were not so good anymore and the only reaction he got was from a maid who walked past, glanced down and clapped a hand to her mouth, to keep from laughing.

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety, you should take lessons from him. Now, we must be going." Swann said, bustling out of the door and climbing into the carriage. Lizzie muttered, Bitch…Please, under her breath, straightened her back, gathered up her skirts and stalked out of the house after her father.

"Good day, Mr Turner." She said curtly, before entering the carriage and shutting the door smartly.

Swann glowered at his daughter and she raised a querying eyebrow.

"Lizzie, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized."

"Big fucking deal." Said Lizzie loudly and proceeded to ignore her father for the rest of the journey.


	2. Flying Pigs

The skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in buccaneer rags, were hanging from gallows erected on a rocky promontory.

Pirates – Ye Be Warned.

Screamed a sign hanging from a fifth noose a grim sight to anyone…except the man who was at that moment, viewing them.

Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous and sexy, swashbuckling drunken, pirate lord passed the gallows display regally, touching his favourite hat it mock salute and taking a shaky sip from his bottle of rum.

Standing at the top of a mast he looked down and saw with surprise and as if for the first time that his ship (correction: tiny wooden dory with a makeshift sail) was sinking.

Jack swayed slightly and then in true pirate fashion, jumped down from his vantage point and began to bail the water from his vessel.

"She is sinking, crew! Savvy? Sinking!" Jack yelled, "Step lively you maggots. Bail!"

"And the rums nearly gone, sir!" Jack said to himself, taking another swig.

"Well then stop drinking it all, Mr Sparrow!" He told himself crossly, "I have no time for your whinging! Bail!"

"Ay Sir." Was the miserable reply

After several minutes of bailing, Jack spotted the huge British dreadnought, H.M.S. Dauntless dominating the bay. But Jack's attention was caught by a different ship: the H.M.S. Interceptor, a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck. It was tied up at the Navy landing, at the base of the cliffs below Fort Charles.

"Now that, lads, is a very pretty boat!" Jack remarked to himself again, "Not as sexy, or appealing as the Pearl, but she'll jus' av' to do."

Jack realised his dory was about to sink completely and so he quickly, put a stopper in his rum bottle, shoved it down his shirt and shimmied up the mast. His dory reached the port, and was sinking lower and lower until it bumped into the dock and Jack was able to simply walk off the boat's mast onto the peer.

Without missing a beat, Jack swaggered off down the dock. He swerved to avoid the harbourmaster, but to no avail. The man turned to face the rugged pirate

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and looked disbelievingly at the practically submerged boat. The harbourmaster continued with his reprimand.

"And I shall need to know your name."

Jack grinned, showing off his numerous gold and silver teeth. He reached deep into the pocket of his loose fitting pants and laid three dirty shillings out on the harbourmaster's lodger.

"What d'ye say to three shillings… and we forget the name?" he drawled, winking slyly and swaying slightly. The harbourmaster thought for a moment and the nodded. Sweeping the two extra shillings into his own pocket and closing the lodger.

"Welcome to Port Royal , Mr. Smith ." Jack put his hand together in mock thanks and pivoted quickly to continue on his way. On a table Jack saw the harbourmaster's money pouch. He picked it up conspicuously, shook it and then pocketed it. Not caring who saw and who didn't.

He was Captain Jack Sparrow. Need more be said?

Jack sauntered innocently down the sealed dock toward the Interceptor, the two sailors on sentry duty were lounging about talking, but as Jack tried to pass they snapped to attention and moved into Jack's way.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Said the thinner of the two men. Jack stopped and pretended to look surprised.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He said and tried to continue on his way, but the two men once again blocked his path. Jack sighed and thought quickly.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The thin one said again, the fat one just nodded.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…a ship like that," said Jack reverently. Pointing to the magnificent form of the Dauntless. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Said the thin one proudly, raising his chin.

"I've heard of one," said Jack touching one plait of his double braided beard and looking thoughtful, "Supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

The fat one sniggered and finally spoke in a mocking, spit-flinging voice. "Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

His colleague looked at him in surprise.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." He said.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." He said passionately. They were both so engrossed in their argument, that neither of them noticed Jack slipping past them and up the gangplank.

Jack loved the feel of the deck under his feet and the smoothness of the wooden wheel. He just stood there holding the wheel for a few moment enjoying the feelings this all stirred up.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Came the shout. Apparently the two men had finished their banter and realised that Jack had gone. He sighed, but pretended to be innocently surprised at their outrage.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Said the fat one, cocking his bayonet.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat. Ship," said Jack, running his hands over the wood again.

"What's your name?" Fatty asked.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Said Jack carelessly, offering his hand. Neither accepted his shake.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal , Mr. Smith ?"

"Yeah. and no lies."

Jack smiled inwardly at their obvious incompetence. He sighed very loudly, as if in defeat and admitted.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" said the skinny man indignantly.

"I think he's telling the truth," said fatty, suspiciously eyeing Jack, who stood, smiling sweetly at the helm.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," reasoned skinny.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," said Jack, confusing them still more and enjoying the little game, he continued. Seeing as he had nothing else to do at the moment.

Lizzie saw the new commodore begin to approach her and groaned in apprehension. She hated it when men grovelled at her feet or expressed the purest love for her, when really all they wanted was a good ol' fuck. Besides, her corset was killing her. She could hardly breathe and the day was heating up quickly. Her fan was hardly helpful at all.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asked nervously. Lizzie nodded, pretending to be all innocent and sweet. When really beneath the surface she was plotting and scheming for a way to escape Norrington, the boring ass party and her entire stupid life.

Lizzie walked over to the edge of the fort and looked down the 200 ft. drop into the rock churned water below. She was losing feeling in her legs and her breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. She steadied herself against the archway and put on a brave face, as Norrington came and stood next to her.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington said quickly and then continued in a nervous tone. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Part of Lizzie wanted to laugh and say boldly, "you don't know me, son!" and part of her wanted to sit down…

"I can't breathe." She said suddenly, realising too late that she was slipping over the edge.

As she fell, Lizzie tried to scream but she couldn't take a breath. She lost consciousness mid-flight and came to again when she hit the cold water. Then because she could not breathe, she passed out again and drifted into cold blackness.

Jack stopped the tall tale he was weaving in mid-sentence, as he saw the woman fall. He watched with interest as she fell and when she hit the water he looked at the two guards who were sitting next to him, both looking stunned.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked pointing at the place where she had disappeared.

"I can't swim." Said fatty and the thin one just looked terrified.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He said roughly as he removed his effects and gave them to the two men. "Do not lose these."

Then Jack made a practised dive and plummeted into the freezing water, shooting through the bubbles and seaweed like an arrow.

When Jack reached the woman, she had almost reached the bottom and Jack's ears popped painfully as he grasped her under the arms and hauled her up with all his might. But he couldn't keep her afloat with all that cloth weighing her down so he dived again and roughly ripped off the top layer of the dress before dragging the woman laboriously back to the dock,.

The two guards helped Jack pull her onto the wooden planks and the fat one knelt beside her, blocking her from Jack's view as he shook the water off himself.

"She's not breathing!" fatty called desperately and Jack rolled his eyes before swiftly drawing his knife and turn to the woman on the floor.

"Move!" he shouted to the fat one and he quickly ran the razor sharp knife down the laces of her corset, cutting them and then ripping the entire corset off her and handing it to the stunned thin guard. Elizabeth came rushing back to consciousness and had to spit out a mouthful of seawater before taking a breath.

"Never would've thought of that." Said fatty in awe of Jack and embarrassment at Lizzie's exposed petticoats, her nipples and a dark triangle between her legs visible underneath the thin, wet fabric.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore…" Jack began and then he realised that he hadn't really looked at the woman he had just saved. He turned back to her and his heart missed a beat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her face although pale and wane from her recent trauma was smooth and tanned, just like every other inch of her he could see, which was quite a lot. Her eyes were deep blue, like the sea after a storm, the sea he loved so much. Her lips were full and red and even though she was spread out, drenched and half unconscious, she met his gaze with pride and dignity.

Jack dared not look at the rest of her body, for fear of losing what was left of his mind. He had not even talked to her and he could have sworn he was in love. The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow…in love? What now? Flying pigs?


End file.
